Light's Gunner Database
Introduction In this guide, I'll be sharing what I've found about the gunner class over the past few days. I will also be explaining misconceptions with party builds, skill builds, guns. Best Party Composition Now before anything else, let me clarify that this guide was not intended to flame, but to clarify. What drove me to write this guide is the complete blasphemy I found in "Folgora's ultimate PVM guide." Although, the item stats may have changed since Version 5.2. According to Folgora, "This build consist of 3 Priests and 1 gunner. This is the most damaging build there is, with this you can kill the castle boss in 1 shot." After punching in some numbers on my graphing calculator, I found that my results contradicted Folgora's statement. Let's use the Bazooka as a control. 40~60 AT. As an average, let's use 50 AT. As to not deviate from Folgora's variables, I will be adding all my points into both the Gunner's and Priest's STR. According to our dan-ball database, the AT of a gunner is calculated as follows: AT = (Gun AT)+(.02x*(Gun AT)) The damage boost provided by the Priest is calculated as: AT)+(.02STR*(Gun AT))*.01STR. Since we are adding all our stat points into STR on both the Priest and the Gunner, the STR is the same for both classes. Now let's consider crystals and cards out of the picture. The first priority of the AT stacking is the base stats followed by the Priest's aura. And so, the equation for the AT of the party of gunners is calculated as: Four Gunners/Zero Priests: 4(50+(.02*STR*50)) Three Gunners/One Priest: 3(50+(.02*STR*50))+3(50+(.02*STR*50))*.01STR Two Gunners/Two Priests: 2(50+(.02*STR*50))+22(50+(.02*STR*50))*.01STR One Gunner/Three Priests: (50+(.02*STR*50))+3(50+(.02*STR*50))*.01STR Folgora: "You should aim for lvl 36 because at this point you get over 1000% damage bonus to your gunner: 3 priests with 75 str is 1+0,75+0,75+0,75=3.25=325% 1 gunner with 70 points into str is 1+(70*0,02)=2.4=240% and with a yellow crystal its a extra 30%" Once again, we're not taking crystals and cards into consideration; they are constants. Let's plug in 70 for STR. Four/Zero: 4(50+(.02(70)*50)) = 480 Three/One: 3(50+(.02(70)*50))+3(50+(.02(70)*50))*.01(70) = 612 Two/Two: 2(50+(.02(70)*50))+22(50+(.02(70)*50))*.01(70) = 576 One/Three: (50+(.02(70)*50))+3(50+(.02(70)*50))*.01(70) = 264 The first two graphs(Four/Zero and Three/Zero) intersect and Three/One emerges on top. The slopes of Two/Two and One/Three are nearly vertical and the damage rate increasingly worsens. A party of Three Gunners/One Priest wins in the long run. End of story. Best Gun This is a debate between the Bazooka and the Remington. Folgora: "And with that a single shot with the bazooka does 403-607 damage + the cloud damage which is also get the damage bonus. But the real magic is with the remington: It shoots 7 shots each doing 6-406 damage, this means 42 - 2842 damage, an average damage of 1442 and if the crit card kicks in then this damage is a huge 3605 and if you hit with max damage its 7105." Bazooka: 40~60 AT + 4*(20~30 AT). Avg 150 AT. Remington: 7*(1~40 AT). Avg 143.5 AT. "But what about the Remington's superior firing rate?", you may ask. Not all seven bullets of the Remington will hit an enemy, a major drawback. The Bazooka easily overpowers the Remington. Stats Gunners receive a 2% increase in AT for each point of STR added. Gladiators and Boxers receive +1 Max AT. Magicians and Snipers receive +1/3rd AT for each damage point added. Consider the infamous Bazooka. AGI 80~90, but I will be using 80 for this example. 60 * .02 = 1.2. Guess what? Gunners get the most damage out of their stats. So you should spam all your points into STR right? Here, you have a choice. The equation for AT as a function of AGI is calculated as: AT(AGI) = 80/(80/(1+.02AGI))*50 The equation for AT as a function of STR is calculated as: AT(STR) = 50+(50*.02STR) Let's work with these equations. 80/(80/(1+.02AGI))*50 = 50+(50*.02STR) (80/(80/(1+.02AGI)*50 = 50+STR (80/80/1+.02AGI) = 1+(STR/50) (80+1.6AGI)/80 = 1+(STR/50) (80+1.6AGI) = 80 + 1.6STR 1.6AGI = 1.6STR AGI = STR Believe it or not, whether you put points into STR or DEX, the result will have the same overall damage. However, putting points into STR is cheaper because less bullets are shot. However, if you plan on using the Grenade Launcher, it is better to put SP in DEX, since STR does not affect the AT of the fires, but DEX will generate more fires. Category:Stick Ranger guides